


feeling good, like I should

by orphan_account



Category: Gøøns (Podcast), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betaed, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, RPF, Sleepy Sex, Thighs, bc I have lovely nerdy friends, dallas's thighs specifically, idk what to tag I think this is the most vanilla thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Staring agitatedly at the ceiling, Eric was ripped out of his thoughts by a rustle to his left. Dallas shuffled closer in his sleep, pushing his hair drowsily out of his face and bunching up his pillow.Eric’s heart was pounding, fast as a jackrabbit. What if Dallas knew? What if he opened his eyes long enough to see McNasty flat on his back, dick pointing straight up at the ceiling like a teenager after seeing his first pair of boobs?Dallas lifted his head, cracking one drowsy eye open long enough to find McNasty’s silhouette in the dark room. Eric froze.“Hey,” Dallas mumbled, voice gruff and throaty with sleep. “C’n I…” He scooted closer, lifting an arm over Eric’s chest. The invitation hung languidly in the air. Dallas blinked long and slow, waiting to move.Eric nodded.[title from Sunday Best by Surfaces]
Relationships: Eric | McNasty/Dallas | SnipingSoup
Kudos: 25





	feeling good, like I should

**Author's Note:**

> allo to all my usuals -- sorry this isn't krii7y! there will be more of those two, but this idea's been rustling around in my brain for a while. enjoy me trying to give mcnasty sub qualities lmao
> 
> reminder: if you are a minor, please do not comment! I won't try to control what you read but it does make me uncomfy to interact with you on an explicit work. thank you!!

Teeth clenched, McNasty buried his face into the pillow. Every inch of his body remained frozen, paralyzed, muscles tensed with the effort of not grinding down into the soft mattress. His fingers tingled, itching as he squeezed the sheets within white-knuckled fists.

It was an amusingly awful situation. Impressively bad. He rolled onto his side, chest exposed to the cool air. Eric chewed on the inside of his lip, face still screwed up as taunting fabric brushed against his straining erection.

McNasty let his eyes slip open, gaze landing on the man asleep on the other half of the mattress, a peaceful contrast to himself. He would have been uncomfortable already, hard as a diamond in an unfamiliar hotel room, regardless of Dallas’s presence.

But now they’re huddled up in a double bed together. Eric’s toes curled, and he felt his nails scrape against the starchy hotel sheets. A low pulse of energy ran through him, persistent in its task of torturing him. Soft breaths filled the air beneath the distant thrum of traffic, rhythmic and lulling.

McNasty threw an arm over his face and tried to think about his grandmother naked.

It took only a few seconds before he was fidgeting again, rolling onto his back and digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. It was tempting to go to the bathroom and take care of it, but somewhere even deeper than that he knew he wouldn’t. In that deep, dark part of his brain, he knew that it was too enjoyable to be hard in the same bed as Dallas. McNasty’s throat tightened.

Staring at the ceiling with a frown, a rustle to his left ripped Eric from his thoughts. Dallas shuffled closer in his sleep, pushing mussed hair out of his face with a sluggish hand and bunching up his pillow.

Eric’s heart pounded.

What if Dallas knew? What if he opened his eyes for long enough to see McNasty flat on his back, dick pointing at the ceiling like a teenager seeing his first pair of boobs?

Dallas’s head rose, a drowsy eye cracking open to find McNasty’s silhouette within the dark room. Eric froze.

“Hey,” Dallas mumbled, words gruff with sleep. “C’n I…?” He scooted closer and lifted an arm towards Eric’s chest. The invitation hung languidly in the air as Eric struggled to wrap his head around the gesture. Dallas blinked, long and slow, waiting to move.

Eric nodded. He didn’t trust his voice, positive it would divulge exactly how wrecked he was. Dallas took the silent acceptance anyway and wriggled closer to press his face into McNasty’s collarbones. If he weren’t agonizingly hard, Eric would find it cute; Dallas had always been touchy-feely in a perplexing contradiction to his online persona. It was fascinating. But then he was tossing a leg over McNasty’s and Eric wished he could melt into the bed.

One leg tangled in the other’s, Dallas settled, puffing a warm sigh into his thin cotton shirt. Eric thought if he stared at the ceiling any harder, holes would appear.

Stillness lingered within the air, serene. Eric tried to relax a singular muscle, a starting point to the tightly wound ball of rubber bands his body had become. It certainly wasn’t helping anyone. Dallas’s leg was pressing so high on his thigh he couldn’t think. He became hyper aware of every strand of fiber separating their heated skin.

Abruptly, Dallas adjusted, shifting himself further atop McNasty and curling both arms around his chest.

His left leg skimmed over Eric’s cock.

Caught off guard, a groan escaped Eric’s mouth before he could slam it shut.

He nearly bit through his lip. Dallas’s forehead was nestled against his chin; there was no chance in hell he hadn’t heard. They were so close, pressed up against each other from head to toe, and Dallas didn’t move, still tucked casually against Eric’s dick. The paralysis set in again, frozen by fiery arousal and spine-chilling fear flooding his veins. Dallas hummed, the same tone coarse with sleep he’d had earlier. “S’okay,” he murmured, tucking his arms closer around Eric and letting McNasty settle one of his restless hands in the dip of Dallas’s back.

“I’m so—God, I didn’t… I’m—”

Eric couldn’t clear his head enough to form a sentence, to explain that he would sleep on the couch if Dallas wanted, take his hands off of him and pretend this never happened.

It didn’t matter; Dallas ignored his apprehension.

Slowly, in a rolling, deliberate motion, he pressed his thigh against Eric’s hard length.“I—Dallas!”

It was as close to not-a-moan as Eric could manage.

A short, amused puff of air brushed over Eric’s skin. Somehow, Dallas pressed closer into McNasty’s chest. “Yeah?”

“Wh—” Eric tried to start a sentence, only to immediately become distracted by the saccharine burst of bliss that shot through him when Dallas did it again, turning it into a smooth, continuous grind. “Please…” His words trailed into a hiss, air pressed through gritted teeth as he tilted his head back. Dallas rewarded him without hesitation, pressing hot lips to his exposed neck, gifting him a heavy roll down, a little more speed.

  
“Fuck,” Eric slurred, mind bleary with the conflicting desire and his morals attempting to keep himself from bucking into the pressure of Dallas on top of him. He was already flush with embarrassment and his hips kicked up in a way that made him squeeze his eyes shut, hands fisting in Dallas’s shirt. “Please—Oh my fuckin’ god, Dallas, do _not_ stop.”

The younger laughed breathlessly again, pushing himself onto an elbow without abandoning his relentless attack on Eric’s shoulder, lips and teeth playing deliciously across his throat. Hovering above him, Dallas ducked his head, curtains of hair tracing across Eric’s rosy skin as he leaned down to kiss the dip between his collarbones. Burning eyes seemed to bore a hole into Eric, refusing to lessen the tantalizing pressure on him. McNasty sucked his lower lip between his teeth, swallowing the whine building within his throat.

Dallas frowned. His leg retreated till it merely rested against Eric.

It barely took a second before he was groaning, fingers clutching and pulling at Dallas’s rumpled shirt. “Fuck you, don’t stop,” he whined, something thick and keening in the back of his throat. “Dallas, please—” He cut himself off with a gasp as Dallas pressed his hips closer, thigh sliding against Eric’s cock again.

Open-mouthed and loose, Dallas grinned, resuming his rolling pattern again, longer, rougher, and deliciously hot.

A tight flare of need built within Eric’s belly. Voice pitched up an octave, McNasty pressed, “C’mon, Dallas, I—Please!”

The man was panting, eyes bright as he shifted and pressed a resolute hand into the soft bed over Eric’s shoulder. The other he dropped to his hip, pulling Eric tightly against him and hiking one leg up to press close around his waist. Fireworks fizzled within McNasty’s body, lips parted as he gasped from the friction.

“So needy for me, hm? Betcha don’t even want me to get you off properly, just gonna hump my goddamn—” Eric twitched, cutting him off as he changed the angle. Their hips aligned just right, yanking a low groan from McNasty’s throat. A thigh pressed between Dallas’s legs. “—my _fuckin’_ thigh, right, baby?” He dug his fingers into McNasty’s hip till another sweet noise spilled into the air. Determined hands hauled their bodies together, clothed cocks dragging over each other in a searing grind that had Eric snapping.

Desperate hips jolted from the bed, stuttering into a frantic rhythm. He ground against the weight that had sparks scattered across his skin. “Dall—I…” He gasped, releasing a litany of craving noises, one hand falling from Dallas’s back to grasp the pillow beneath his head, tilting to press his cheek into it. Even with his eyes squeezed shut, he could feel the warmth of Dallas’s smug grin as he ducked to litter another series of heated kisses upon the newly exposed skin of his neck. He didn’t let up on the steady roll of his thigh against Eric, even as the older met his infuriatingly constant flow with frantic motions.

  
“God, you’re so…” McNasty cut himself off with a heavy noise. He caught Dallas’s knowing smile out of the corner of his eye. Lips curled against his skin, dripping with amusement.

“You really are gonna get your—“ Dallas broke off with a couple panting breaths, a moment’s betrayal of just how much it was getting to him too, as if Eric couldn’t feel him rock hard against his thigh. “Gonna get your fuckin’ rocks off ruttin’ against my leg. What kind o—of slut—“

That was it for Eric.

A weighted, breathy noise spilled into the still air as his pleasure snapped and flooded him with heat and bliss. Shaky hands clutched at Dallas’s hips, trying desperately to drag him down harder against his twitching cock. The shit-eating grin overhead did nothing to deter him from appreciating the ecstatic waves that pulsed through him.

Dallas resumed the same pace, entranced by Eric’s desperate thrusts against his own leaking member. Despite the hurried movements, his peak inched closer and closer with every roll of their bodies. He continued as Eric whined, plaintive and pleading, and his tired hips jerked against Dallas’s, stuttering to a stop as fingers dug bruises into Dallas’s hips.

Dallas didn’t slow, sliding between Eric’s legs in long, languid motions. It wasn’t until Eric keened, overstimulated with the pressure against his softening cock, that Dallas ground down one more time and dragged a blissed-out groan from Eric’s flushed lips.

Lust-blown eyes lingered upon McNasty, admiring his boneless, post-orgasm haze, pawing and needy. Dallas acquiesced, crawling up Eric’s long body, a warm and solid presence overhead. A series of unconcerned, affectionate kisses fell against Eric’s mouth as the man drew Dallas in, head tilting while his dark gaze traced over Dallas’s face whenever he pulled away.

Pawing and needy was all well and good until the thing Eric pawed at was Dallas’s waistband, orgasm-clumsy fingers sneaking into his boxers to loosely tug his cock out. Dallas’s hips jerked on instinct. Small, fucked-out breaths puffed against Eric’s skin as a calloused hand built up a smooth rhythm on Dallas’s length. With every passing second, he looked ready to lose his mind.

Dallas fucked the long fingers circled around his shaft, warm and tacky with their mingled sweat. When Eric looked up, he knew his face was still shining with desperation, even after his own orgasm, pleading silently for Dallas to come undone in his hand. Hips snapped with intensity, skin flushed as the ring of Eric’s hand slid down over his dick.

The moment that made him break, though, was when Eric panted out a weak, “Dal, please, I want—”

He never finished the sentence, never had to verbalize what he was begging for. Eric was too busy watching Dallas shudder through his orgasm, leaning over the man he straddled as Eric lazily stroked him through each pulse, cock twitching. Cum streaked across Eric’s pale t-shirt in a pattern he was sure wouldn’t come out, but the sight of Dallas filled with ecstasy distracted him from the thought, lidded eyes locked to the flutter of his eyelashes.

He waited until the twitching stopped to strip out of his shirt and toss it aside.

Eric turned his attention back to Dallas, eyeing the heave of his chest as he tucked himself back into his boxers. “I never got my cuddles,” he groused, low and rumbly as sleep caught up with him, and he must have sounded genuinely affronted, because Dallas’s eyes snapped to his and he laughed.

“God, you are the biggest fuckin’ dumbass,” he said with fondness, rolling his eyes as he squirmed half-on-top of McNasty. Lips pressed casual kisses to the corner of his mouth.

Between the soft mattress and Dallas’s face tucked into his neck, it was far too easy for Eric to doze off again.

He awoke sometime later.

It must have been several hours later. Dallas was clutching at the arm Eric had slid under his body, the older spooned up behind him. The heat of their aligned bodies filled him with a softness, as early morning sun blazed through the window, soaking the pair in a blanket of golden warmth.

“Hmph,” he mumbled. Although cautious, when Eric shifted, Dallas stirred. He winced slightly. “Shit, m’sorry.”

“You’re fine,” Dallas said thickly. He didn’t move, sighing and remaining lax in Eric’s hold. McNasty let his eyes slip closed as fingers twitched against his skin. Dallas’s back arched against Eric’s middle.

A smile spread across his face. “Don’ start that shit now,” Eric warned, amused and not-awake-yet, not wanting to be.

Dallas chuckled, pressing his body against Eric and rolling his shoulders in a way that encouraged the other to tuck his arm securely around Dallas’s waist. A thick, pleased hum followed. Dallas’s breathing evened out again.

McNasty tucked his face into Dallas’s hair and inhaled in the scent of morning, dreading the minute they’d have to leave the big white bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a discord server specifically for talking about these idiots, as well as most of the content hub! if you're interested in debating with me over the dynamics of grizzy/smitty, or yelling every time playdead posts another pic of his thighs, or seeing all the clips I pull from puffer's streams, feel free to check us out!! the permalink is https://discord.gg/KhB9bAg <3


End file.
